Hakeem Jansen
'''Hakeem Jansen '''is a victim character appearing in Last Summer 3D portrayed by Arlen Escaparata. He is a student at Southport High School, the bestfriend of fellow victim character and Southport Student Jonah Top. He is the cousin of victim character Shuritta Shore whom is a Southport Police Detective investigating the string of Southport Murders to which she believes is the work of his fellow students Reece Matthews and Amanda Richardson. He comes to have his own suspicions regarding Reece and Amanda in the string of Southport murders and henceforth agrees to help Shuritta snoop around regarding them. Last Summer 3D Hakeem in the film is first seen at Southport High School approaching the Reece Matthews friendship circle with bestfriend Jonah Top whom is dating member of the friend clique Daneka Lund whom is the cousin of a fellow circle member. He is an acquintance to the group and is a relatively well liked student at Southport High School whom himself apart from his comedian labelled bestfriend is revered as a somewhat funny guy. He is the cousin of Southport Police Department Detective Shuritta Shore whom is working alongside Sheriff Marhilik Eastman and many other fellow Southport officers in the string of Southport murders which are happening over the course of the week leading up to the 2011 4th of July. The murders begin with Julie and Ray Bronson whom had both survived two massacres involving a hook wielding murderer psychopath known as Benjamin Willis the Fisherman who had since gone on to become legend as his first massacre which involved Julie and Ray took place in Southport. Hakeem like all the other young youth characters of the film knows about the Fisherman and all the legends and makes references regarding it. He is a boundary man as sometimes his comedian bestfriend Jonah Top does not known when to back off with his humour and sometimes greatly upsets Alice Himbry to whom he expresses to have an interest in to Jonah. Hakeem becomes suspicous in the film of certain actions taken by Reece Matthews and Amanda Richardson and agrees to help his cousin Detective Shuritta when she asks in breaking into Southport High School without a warrant come the night before the 4th of July to check the files on Amanda Richardson and Reece Matthews. Once inside Shuritta comes across with alongside cousin Hakeem the private left behind diary of Alice Himbry which had been pulled out by fellow Southport student LaShawne Marks whom has also broken into Southport High School. Shuritta comes across her along with Hakeem but as she goes to apprehend her LaShawne threatens that she can't on the behalf of her breaking and entering too. Shuritta asks her regarding the diary to which LaShawne comments she had pulled out and she knows something of those four goodie two shoe Reece Matthew Circle friends including the Big Reece himself being involved in some kind of an accident last 4th of July and a man being hit. Benjamin Willis Jr. the man they had hit whom is the fisherman killer of the film whom is pretending to be a man named Walter Nasley running the local Shivers Shop then attacks the three first killing Hakeem via impaling him with a machete. He then proceeds to kill Hakeem's cousin Shuritta and LaShawne following. All three of their bodies are taken and set up in the secret chamber part of the Shivers shop. Photographs of Hakeem, LaShawne and Shuritta are found by Amanda later at the end of the film as she comes to the Shivers shop the 4th of July night following her big party massacre and finds all three of their bodies. The photographs of Hakeem and the other two on a seperate photoboard marked with black marker reading their names and the diary of Alice Himbry placed on the desk with the photoboard and a black marker line connecting all three of the photographs and pointing down to the diary of Alice below on the desk. Hakeem was ultimatley murdered by Benjamin Willis Jr. for learning of the 4th of July manslaughter via Alice's diary and has a photograph connecting to the diary along with Shuritta and LaShawne on a completely different photoboard at the Shivers shop. Category:Characters Category:Last Summer Characters Category:Victims Category:Southport